Dirty Me Up
by theOrange T A N G
Summary: The twins are on vacation at one of their family's summer houses. A new maid is hired, and when the maid and Kaoru start getting a bit too friendly for Hikaru's liking, he's willing to spoil her as much as possible if he can keep his twin to himself. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or any of the characters. Except for Takako Sendo. **

**Title: Dirty Me Up**

**Description: Basically, Hikaru and Kaoru are on vacation for the summer, since all the other Hosts are on their own little vacation. They decide to stay at one of their family's summer houses, but when a newly hired maid begins to develop a liking for Kaoru, Hikaru will go great lengths to stop anyone from taking his beloved little brother away from him…HIKARUxKAORU, SEX, GAY SEX, MILD VIOLENCE, BAD LANGUAGE, M-RATED!!! XD**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Kaoru yawned widely, having only slept a few hours the last night. Seeing this, Hikaru pulled down his brother's head, coming to a rest in his lap.

"H-Hikaru--! What are you doing?" Kaoru, surprised at the sudden action, flailed his arms in the air.

"What are you worried about?" Hikaru said in monotone, "We're _supposed_ to do this." A small smirk came to his face as he bent down and stared into the face of his twin, coming a mere three inches away.

"We're not in the Host Club anymore. Can't we take a break from it?" Kaoru whined, looking away from his brother. Sighing deeply, Hikaru let go of him, and sat back into the door of the car.

Having nothing to do since Haruhi was vacationing with her father; Tamaki was visiting his mother; Kyouya was locked up at home; and Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai were taking breaks at the Haninozuka family's private hot springs, the Twins decided to stay at one of the family's vacationing spots. They were driving to the airport so they could board one of the Hitachiin family's helicopters and head off to the summer house awaiting them at the coast.

"Nyaaa" Kaoru stretched his arms out above him as they finally arrived at their destination.

"Still tired?" Hikaru asked, wrapping his arms around his brother's chest from behind.

"Aa--! Nii-sama…must you do this?" Kaoru asked wearily, tugging at his arms, "Let me go so I can pick a room for us."

Hesitantly, the older brother released his outoto-chan and watched him trod off into the house. The lingering scent of Kaoru slowly drifted away from him as he turned around to find that their driver had driven off and left all of their luggage on the driveway. "Son of a…" he muttered as he went to go haul the bags inside himself.

"Hngg…" Hikaru dropped the last piece of luggage onto the porch. "Damn…" he panted and he bent down and put his hands on his knees for support, "I'm…really out of shape." He chuckled to himself.

"What's wrong with you?" Kaoru asked, coming to a halt at the door, seeing as he was blocked by all the luggage. "Did you carry all of these up by yourself? Geez…here." he said, holding out a cup of iced tea to his brother.

"Thanks." grunted Hikaru as he stepped forward, reaching for the glass. He suddenly felt something trap his foot, making gravity pull him towards the ground. He tripped over the corner of a bag, sending him flying towards his younger brother. "Aa--!!" His body toppled over that of his outoto-chan's, and sent the glasses of iced tea crashing down onto the wooden porch. "Nngg…" He opened his eyes to find that he was an inch away from Kaoru's face. He blushed madly as he realized that his leg was pressing up against his outoto-chan's p-p-pe…

As much as he wanted to get up and apologize quickly, he remained where he was, trapping his twin on the ground.

"Aa…Hikaru…!" Kaoru mustered to say from underneath his Nii-chan. A feeling crept up his spine as his woozy-ness left him, and the positions he and his twin were in finally registered in his mind. Kaoru shifted his legs, hoping to move his brother's legs away, but only made them slide along his body even more, sending a small shiver throughout his body. His cheeks reddened and he turned his head, as to not let Hikaru see. "H-Hikaru…" he turned to face his mirror image, to find that he was starring down at him with something unknown in his eyes…Something Kaoru had never seen from Hikaru…Something like _lust--_ No. He felt mortified having a thought like that. "Nii-chan…C-Can you get off…?" He asked, pushing against Hikaru's chest, making an effort to not look in his eyes. He waited a whole 3 seconds before realizing his brother hadn't moved at all. "H-Hikaru……?"

Without realizing what he was doing, Hikaru began to slowly move his face closer to his twin's. His lips were barely grazing the surface of Kaoru's now…

"Oh my," A female voice came from the right side of them. Startled, Kaoru pushed his Nii-chan away from him. Both of them turned their heads to face an unfamiliar female standing in the hallway. "Oh--Excuse me. I'm Takako Sendo. I-I'm the new maid here. S-Sorry to interrupt, but you have a phone call." She said, bowing and pointing to the large gathering room behind her.

A nervous laugh escape Kaoru's mouth as he hastily got up and walked swiftly into the adjacent room.

"So…" Hikaru said, sitting up on his haunches, "You're the new girl they hired." They threw her a bit of a glare.

"Yes. I am." she replied bluntly, every trace of apologizing for the intrusion gone from her face, "I clearly remember stating that."

"You'd better have some manners for the people that employed you." Hikari spat at her, feeling a great dislike for her now.

"I recall it wasn't _you _that employed me." Takako said, starring down at him with repulsion.

"I can just as easily have you fired!" Hikaru shot at her, standing up now. For a second, it seemed as if she were going to shout back, but to Hikaru's satisfaction, she kept her mouth shut and stomped over to the kitchen. "Tch…" He muttered, walking into the hallway, "What a bitch…".

Walking down the hallway, he realized he didn't know which ones of the many doors led to bedrooms, bathrooms, closets, or other gathering rooms.

"Kaoru…?" Hikaru called into the empty corridor, "Kaoru, where'd you go?" He opened all the doors that aligned both sides of the hallway, searching for his twin. _Did he get lost? No…he has a hell of a better sense of direction than I do…Where did he go?!_ Having opened every door and checking in them, he was frustrated to find that Kaoru wasn't in any of them. "Kaoru!" He was shouting now, "Kaoru! Where are you?!" Deciding to turn back, he walked swiftly through the hallway, deciding to check upstairs. Once out of the corridor, he looked to his right, at the kitchen, and to his left, at the sliding door leading to the balcony that overlooked the clear blue sea. For a whole minute, Kaoru stood there, not wanting to go to his last resort. _Damn!_ He walked swiftly into the kitchen, startling Takako, who'd been preparing their dinner.

"_Yes_?" she asked, annoyed, gripping the knife she'd been holding much tighter now.

"I--Kaoru--I don't--" Hikaru sighed and took a breath, "Where'd Kaoru go?" he asked her, looking away.

"Your own summer house and you can't even find the main family room." she smirked, apparently amused that he had to come to her for help.

"Shut up. I just…I'm not as familiar with the place as Kaoru or you, okay?" Hikaru turned his head.

"Bedroom." She replied, turning back to preparing the dinner, as if he weren't important enough for her full attention.

"Bed--Where?" Hikaru asked, now burning holes into the back of her head.

"Sixth door on the right. Go through the door in that room. Third door on the left, after you turn the corner." she replied shortly.

"Th--…Okay." Hikaru left the kitchen without another word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How's my first chapter? PLEASE REVIEW! I know it's not so good yet, but it'll get better soon! I promise! If it doesn't, you can tie me to railroad tracks and send me to my fate! . Heh..I'd better get creative. XD;;  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Why did he choose such a secluded place? Could it be that he wants us to be alone...? Wait--what am I thinking?? Kaoru could never..._Hikaru shook his head, trying to clear all strange thoughts from his mind. It only slightly worked.

"Ah, Hikaru. I was beginning to wonder if you'd gotten lost." Kaoru stood at the foot of a queen-sized bed, unpacking both of their clothes, and chuckled teasingly at Hikaru, who'd just walked in.

"Heh." Hikaru replied, scratching the back of his head, "Getting lost in our own summer house. You're funny." He sat down on the bed, making some of the folded clothes on the end bounce up.

"Okay. So where were you? I had to start unpacking first, since you didn't show up." Kaoru said, now digging through another suit case.

"I was...becoming acquaintances with our new maid." Hikaru lied.

"Oh. Takako. Yeah, she seems nice, huh? Better than the old lady we had before." Kaoru chuckled at himself.

_Our old maid was fifty times better than this new one...even if she was so old that her bones creaked..._

"Kaoru," Hikaru looked over at his twin, "why did you choose a room so far back?"

"Well, uh" Kaoru hesitated for a moment, "The giant bathroom..."

Hikaru cocked at eyebrow, noticing the pause Kaoru held before answering the question.

"It seems kinda stuffy back here, doesn't it? Well...At least there's a window in the ceiling." Hikaru said, looking up into the light that wafted down through a circular glass window in the on the roof.

"Yeah. And plus...We don't have to be bothered by sounds from outside." Kaoru walked over to the dresser, dropping in the clothes he'd unpacked.

_And the people outside won't be bothered by the noises made inside...Wait--What noises made inside? Noises...made by me...and...and...Kaoru? Noises...Good noises...Noises like..._ Hikaru's thoughts were, gladly, interrupted by Kaoru's worried voice.

"Nii-sama, are you okay? Are you sick? You're face is all red!" Kaoru swiftly walked over and placed his forehead against that of his brother's.

"K-Kaoru--What are you doing?" Hikaru, startled, jerked his head back.

"Your forehead is all hot! Are you sick?" Kaoru asked, getting more worried.

"N-No...I'm just--It's just--really hot in here..." Hikaru, as hard as he tried not to, let a deep red blush creep onto his face.

"I should've knew you were getting sick by how wiped out you got carrying the luggage to the porch! You'd usually have no trouble with that. Just get into bed and get some rest." Kaoru pushed back the covers, making Hikaru lay down, and pulled the sheets over him.

By now, all the perverse thoughts really had worn him out, so all he did was what his outoto said.Drifting off into a deep sleep, he dreamed of a deserted white beach, with nobody to interrupt him laying closely with his beloved other...

Hazy, golden eyes slowly opened into slits.

_Where am I?...A...A beach...with Kaoru...Only me and Kaoru...It's so quiet and peaceful...He's still holding me...I must still be dreaming..._

The hold on his chest tightened, and Hikaru turned his head to the left. Kaoru lay beside him, his arms wrapped around the older sibling's chest, almost protectively.

"Kaoru..."Hikaru turned on his side, putting his arms around that of the younger one, accidentally stirring him awake.

"Mnh...Hikaru? Are you awake?.." Kaoru lifted his head, rubbing his eyes like a small child.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Hikaru said, putting his head down onto Kaoru's shoulder.

"No...I was outside with nothing to do after I helped Takako a bit...So I decided to come in and lay down with you, but I accidentally fell asleep." Hikaru caressingly held his younger brother, taking in the scent of the shampoo in his hair.

"Kaoru..."

"Hm..?"

"You smell good..."

"Hikaru...you're weird."

"Then you're weird too."

"How?"

"Because we're the same."

"That's not totally true. Because even if we're twins, we're not the same person. So, we're not totally the same."

"..."

"Hmph."

"Shut up and sleep."

The two boys lay in their bed, arms entwined, legs entwined, and drifted into a sweet slumber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so I'm sorry this chapter is so short. And yes, I've noticed that it's mostly dialog. But what's so wrong with a dialog-filled chapter? D: I've been behind on a lot of my homework and my internet cord was mysteriously cut, so I couldn't get online for about three weeks. That's why it took me so long to post. . I'm sorry! Don't send me to my fate just yet. D: But what you can do is REVIEW!! XD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel like I kind of put the twins out of character in the beginning┘At first, I had their roles switched around in the dialog, so the first sentence was supposed to be said by Kaoru, instead of Hikaru. But then I re-read the parts, and I switched them around, having an idea come to me. Please read&review anyway **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaoru, let's go swimming. It's so clear outside." Hikaru said, looking out of the balcony. Kaoru looked over from a small couch in a gathering room near the balcony. He set down the magazine he was reading and twiddled his fingers.

"It's so boring with just the two of us. We should see if Kyouya--" Kaoru started, before being cut off by Hikaru.

"No calling Kyouya, remember? He said he'd kill us." Hikaru stated, turning to face Kaoru.

"Or The King."

"We shouldn't break up a family reunion."

"Hony-sempai and Mori-sempai?"

"Too loud and too quite."

"Since when have you been so picky?" Kaoru chuckled, walking to the balcony to join his twin.

"Well...We haven't had time to ourselves in a while." Hikaru said, pretending to focus on something stuck in his nails.

Kaoru laughed. "Time to ourselves is the only time we've ever had since we came here."

"So, you don't like spending time with me anymore?" Hikaru asked, feeling a bit hurt.

Kaoru sighed and put his head on his aniki's shoulder. "That's not what I meant. I'd love to go swimming."

"If you really don't want to, Kaoru..." Hikaru said, wrapping his arms tenderly around him.

"I said I'd love to go." Kaoru looked up at Hikaru and smiled. "I'm just going to change, and ask Takako if she'd like to come along."

"What..? Takako? Why?" Hikaru asked, stunned a bit.

Kaoru laughed lightly, "I swear, Hikaru, you act like other people don't want to have fun too."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, the trio made their way down the white sanded beach.

"It's so nice outside. Thank you for asking me to accompany you." Takako smiled warmly at Kaoru, who returned the smile, much to Hikaru's clenching of the teeth.

"Well, being in the house alone gets pretty lonesome, doesn't it? It's good to be invited out here." Kaoru took a breath of fresh air, raising his arms above him. For a moment, Hikaru thought as if the witch lady inched a bit closer to his outoto, whom strolled in between the them.

Hikaru cleared his throat loudly, scratched the back of his head, and put on an apologetic face. "I forgot my beach ball. Takako, would you be so kind as to go back and get it?"

"Aa--" Takako started, but was cut off by Kaoru.

"Hikaru, why don't you just go back and get it? Takako's been working non-stop since we got here; don't you think she deserves a break? At least for an hour or so?" Kaoru furrowed his brows.

For a moment, Hikaru stared dumbfounded at the two others who opposed him.

"Fine, fine." He grudgingly trudged back up the slope which they had just come down, kicking the white sand to the side. He opened the doors forcefully, not even bothering to shut them before stalking down the hallway. It took him almost twenty minutes before he finally found the beach ball he was supposedly looking for at the very back of the clothes dresser.

"Found-ja." He said, smiling accomplishedly. He walked out onto the balcony deck, holding the beach ball out like a trophy, before he suddenly dropped it. He half-gaped, half-glared out at the beach scene he was watching. The witch lady 'accidentally' falling dangerously close to that of his twin, and Kaoru catching her in the waves like a newlywed couple. "What...the...hell?!" Hikaru clenched his fists, making his nails imprint on his palms, and grinded his teeth. "I see how it is..."

Kaoru helped stabilize Takako and looked up at the house, wondering why Hikaru was taking so long. He furrowed his brows in puzzlement, seeing his twin starring back at him from the balcony. The boy could feel his brother's eyes piercing him and was about to call out to him when the ever-so-clumsy maid once again knocked him over.

"Oh--! I'm so sorry!" A light blush crossed her face as she pinned him down on the shore. "These waves just have a mind of their own." she giggled and smiled cutely at the boy she held captive between her arms. "O-oh--!" Takako's face reddened a tenfold when Kaoru grabbed her waist and plucked her out from above him.

"It's alright." Kaoru chuckled, a small grin appearing. He stood, brushing off the sand that clung to his torso, and looked back up at the house. Hikaru was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Enjoy your time out?" Hikaru asked when the two returned to the house fifteen minutes later. He sat on a velvet couch in the gathering room nearest the main door, already changed out of his swimming attire."Yes I--we--did," Takako smiled and rubbed a towel into her hair, "It's too bad you didn't come back down. Ever find the beach ball you wanted?"

"Yeah...it had a hole in it.." Hikaru lied, scratching the back of his head.

"So you decided not to come back down?" Takako eyed him, grateful that the punctured beach ball kept him away. She and Kaoru walked into the room, careful not to drip on any of the furniture.

"Yeah, it really was no fun without you." Kaoru said, taking a seat in an armchair after drying himself.

Hikaru hmphed and chuckled, "I'm sure that's not true, but sorry I didn't come back down...I didn't really feel up to it. I, uh...got kind of sick."

"Are you okay?" Both Takako and Kaoru asked in worried unison.

"I'm still kind of sickened--sick--but I'll be okay.." Hikaru said, smiling a bit.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Kaoru studied his brother, looking for any signs of illness.

"Yes. Sleep will definitely help." Takako said, bustling into the hallway, "I'll just get changed, then I'll come back out and help Kaoru help you."

_When did she start calling us by name?_...Hikaru thought, slouching into the cushion he held in his arms.

"Actually, I'm pretty wiped out too. I think I'm going to bed with Hikaru, so you can take the rest of the night off." Kaoru said, standing.

"Aa..Alright. Goodnight, then." and she shuffled off into the darkened corridor.

Kaoru finished drying off his hair, and walked over to the balcony to hang his towel. "Hikaru? You coming?" Kaoru asked, holding out his hand to him.

"Yeah, yeah." Hikaru replied smiling, and took his brother's hand.

The two made their way down the hallway, silence engulfing them. When they reached the bedroom far back, the twins undressed, crawled into bed, and lied silently together.

"Hikaru..?" Kaoru asked, finally breaking the silence ten minutes later.

"Hm?"

"...Are you mad?.." the younger set of golden eyes stared up into the identical ones, which gazed back down at them.

"At what?.." Hikaru asked, sensing hurt in his brother's voice.

"At me.." Kaoru broke their eye contact, burying his face into the pillow.

For a second, Hikaru was shocked, but regained himself. "Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"Today...when you came back to the house...I looked back, and you were glaring at me. Did I do something wrong?"

_Okay...So it was just innocent fun. Nothing more. Nothing at all. Unless that Takako has anything planned._ Hikaru reassured himself, recalling the sight he'd watched earlier.

"'Course not. I can't be mad at you." He pulled Kaoru close and nuzzled his head into the crook of his brother's neck.

_Kaoru...I love you.._

"Hikaru...I love you.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yei...another chapter finished. xD Please read and review. I hope this meets your standards, and that you decide to let me live after all. XDD I tend into writers' blocks a lot...so I'm sorry if I don't post soon. Thanks for reading REVIEW :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ooookay. I haven't even opened up this document in months. I've been so busy with schoolwork. D: I'm going to try switching the viewpoint to Kaoru later on in this chapter. I've been itching to do this for a bit. XD; Anywho - enjoy. **

**This chapter was inspired by aznricebowl232!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hazy, golden eyes opened into slits. Hikaru rolled over to drape his arm over his brother's identical body, except - Kaoru wasn't there. He sat up, slightly alert, and peered around the room. Looking over at the clock, he read the time: 9:16am.

"Kaoru...?"he asked hoarsely, as if his brother were hiding in the room somewhere. Silent replies followed. He threw off the white covers and crossed the room to the dresser, pulling it open and slipping on a breezy white collared shirt and tan cargo shorts. The Hitachiin boy quickly headed into the hallway, eagerly seeking his other half. When he reached the main hallway, he took slower steps so he wouldn't seem as hurried as he actually was to see his dear brother. When he neared the end of the hallway, he could hear laughter coming from his right.

"Kaoru?" he called out when he reached the intersection of the kitchen and gathering rooms. He quietly stepped into the kitchen where Kaoru and Takako were preparing breakfast. Kaoru burst out laughing at a joke Takako probably made an attempt at. The younger twin leaned his head back and almost cackled. A smile tugged at the corner of Hikaru's lips, seeing his brother so happy. At the same time, he resented the person who resided so close to his brother's side. The boy cleared his throat loudly, making his presence known, and strolled over to the two.

-------switch to Kaoru's point of view-------

"Morning, you two," Hikaru said to them, taking a position between the pair, and smiling brightly.

"Wow, Hikaru, you're happy this morning," Kaoru chuckled, and returned to dicing tomatoes for an omelet.

"Maybe it's the thought of vacation finally hitting me." The older brother joked.

"Well, while you're on vacation, do you mind helping out?" Takako teased, handing Hikaru a knife and pushing over a handful of herbs. He smiled grudgingly, and took to chopping, while Takako washed oranges to be squeezed for fresh orange juice.

"Tch. I wonder who the maid is around here!" Hikaru complained, chop-chopping away. Takako _tsked_ back and replied, smirking,

"Well, it doesn't matter! It's good to lend a helping hand once in a while, anyway."

_Wow...They seem to be getting along well...Does...Does Hikaru like Takako? Is that why he was angry yesterday?_

"Ah..." Kaoru stopped dicing the tomatoes and looked up, "I want to get something out of the room. I'll be right back," he smiled, untying the apron around his waist, and bustling out of the kitchen.

Let's see what happens when I leave those two alone...He chuckled to himself as he made his way down the corridor gleefully.

-------Back to Hikaru's POV-------

After Kaoru left, the kitchen became quiet.

Hikaru diced and sliced all of the herbs in silence and then threw them into a mixing bowl. When he looked over his shoulder, he caught Takako giving him the dirtiest look she could muster up.

"Well. I guess you can do the rest yourse--"

"Why do you dislike me so much?" Takako interrupted him mid-sentence.

"What?" he stared at her, solemnly.

"Why do you dislike me so much?" she repeated calmly, though Hikaru could hear the edge in her voice, "Is it because you don't like women? Or that you think Kaoru dislikes women?"

"What does Kaoru have to do with what I think?"

"You don't like me near him. I can see that." She stated flatly.

"Tch. 'Course I don't like you near him." He turned around and leaned back on the counter, looking to the side.

"Why?" she set down the oranges she held, and faced him, crossing her arms.

"Cause I don't like you period." he looked at her, giving her a nasty glare before adding, "Stay away from my brother, and stick do whatever you were hired to do."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." she glared back at him with almost as much intimidation.

He faltered for a split second. "Why not?"

"I seemed to have..." she focused her gaze outside the kitchen window, seeming as if she couldn't directly look him in the eyes and tell him, "grown attached to Kaoru...I've...fallen in love with him."

Hikaru couldn't help but smirk lightly, as he looked down at the ground and then reattached his gaze onto the girl, "Only a few days, and you've already 'fallen in love with him'?"

A bit aggravated, Takako's eyes darted angrily to the older twin, "Is that wrong of me?"

"**Yes**," Hikaru replied dryily, "it is."

"Oh?" The girl let out a small _heh_, "Why? Why is it so wrong for me for that?"

For a few moments, Hikaru said nothing as his focus was switched to the floor.  
When he finally spoke, he spoke clearly, as if he were saying something extremely important, and it was the last time he'd ever say it.

"Because _I_ love Kaoru. More than just a brother."

--------Kaoru's POV-------

The younger boy pranced around his bedroom, trying to waste time supposedly looking for something he'd forgotten. When he finally decided to head back to the couple he'd left behind, he sauntered down the hallway with a devilish smile across his face.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard Takako's harsh voice saying, "Why is it so wrong of me for that?"

There was silence, and he thought to himself, _Are they...are they arguing? What's happened? I thought--_

He stopped when quiet words from his brother's lips gingerly reached his ears.

"Because_ I_ love Kaoru. More than just a brother."

Kaoru stood stone-still, unable to connect any of his thoughts with logic. He stopped breathing, afraid that the tiniest sound he made would reveal himself. Slowly, his hand raised to his chest, and he clutched at his shirt momentarily as if trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

_I...H-Hikaru...what?! He can't...h-he...loves me...loves _me_...But I...What am I going to do? _

Suddenly, a loud cackle reverberated through the kitchen and out into the hallway.

"You--!" Takako squealed loudly, "You love your own brother?! What's wrong with you?! Not to mention he's your twin! That's just disgusting!"

Though Kaoru knew it was Takako's voice, he paid no attention to it as he was trying to recollect his thoughts. As the younger Hitachiin remained silently in the hallway, the ruthless, cackling maid continued her ridicule.

-------Hikaru's POV-------

The citrus headed boy remained silent, letting the maid finish. His expression was slate clean, but inside, the words sunk in deeper than they should have.

"I--I can't believe this! You," she pointed at him, "loving the same person I love. But, I mean, it's not at all wrong for me - he's not my brother!"

They boy turned his head, seeming to look as if he had had enough of her rambling. This happened to slightly annoy the girl. She quieted down, and then said, "You know that...when you tell him, he'll be just as disgusted with you as I am. I wouldn't be surprised if," though Hikaru wasn't looking at her, he could hear the smirk on her face, "he hated you and never wanted you to speak of it again."

_This girl...she thinks she knows everything. Kaoru wouldn't be like that...he...he wouldn't...would he?_

-------

A few minutes after Takako's statement, Kaoru walked back into the kitchen with a smile on his face. Apparently, he hadn't heard any of Takako's accusations after Hikaru's confession. For half an hour, he paid no mind to Hikaru and helped the maid with every little thing she needed. The girl smirked satisfyingly at Hikaru every moment that she could.

Kaoru decided that he would just avoid the situation, not wanting to prod around for more information.

_If I just...stay away from him...or not bring it up at all, then...then I'll be able to think of what to do...later._

Two hours after breakfast, Kaoru decided to help Takako with the laundry, as well as sweeping the porch, dusting furniture, making beds, scrubbing windows, and other little things that wouldn't make him commit much of his time to it. Just in case Hikaru passed by, he would bustle off to do another job.

The older brother could not handle much of this. Finally, as the day grew dimmer, while the three, more like Kaoru and Takako, were sipping tea on the balcony, Hikaru suddenly stood violently.

"I'm going to bed."

Kaoru stared strangely at his brother.

"But it's only six..."

Hikaru began trudging his way to the main gathering room, calling back, "I'm tired." From where he was, he could hear Takako whisper,

"He didn't even do anything; you were the one helping all day. Are you tired?"

"Actually...I am a bit tired. My neck is killing me, so I think I'll go to bed too." Kaoru smiled lightly at the girl, stood up, took his cup to the kitchen sink, and walked into the dark corridor after his brother.

By then, Hikaru was already in their room, undressed and under the covers. He wasn't asleep, though. He rested on his side of the bed, thinking angry, irritated thoughts. He barely heard the door slowly click shut as his younger brother made his way over to the dresser to undress. When Kaoru slipped under the covers, Hikaru could feel his brother's eyes staring at the back of his head. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, he turned around and asked,

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

Kaoru's eyes quickly darted down, then up again to his older brother's eyes.

"I-I haven't been avoiding you. I've just been busy...with helping Takako." he said meekly.

"You must like her a lot, huh?" Hikaru's eyes narrowed slightly, silently accusing his younger brother.

"Yeah. I do," Kaoru said, furrowing his brows a bit,"She's a good person."

Annoyed, Hikaru turned his back to Kaoru, as to not show the disgusted expression on his face.

"Have fun with that." he said flatly.

"She's a good person," Kaoru repeated, as if not hearing what Hikaru had said, "I don't know why you'd get into an argument with her all of a sudden..."

The younger Hitachiin could feel his bedmate go stiff.

"Hikaru..." he continued quietly, "I..I heard what you said..."

There was a hushed_ heh_ from the other side of the bed.

"You must think I'm a freak now, right? You'd probably...You'd probably never look at me the same," Hikaru mused, "No wonder you were avoiding me. I would have too."

"No, Hikaru!" Kaoru quickly denied, "I-I mean...I...I-I..." For some reason, Kaoru was at a shortage of words.

"Goodnight, Kaoru," Hikaru mumbled, "Go to sleep."

"No!" The younger brother cried, "Hikaru, I love you too! I-I really...I love you so much, but it was just...I was in shock to hear you say that you loved me...more than a brother."

There was silence.

"Because I-I felt the same way.." He was trembling softly from anticipation, waiting for the other's reply.

Slowly, Hikaru turned to face his quivering reflection."Kaoru," he rested his forehead down on his twin's, "Really..?"

When Kaoru spoke, it was barely more than a whisper, "I really love you,"

Gently, Hikaru leaned down and pressed his lips to Kaoru's. His brother's lips weren't as soft as the other girls that he'd kissed, but they were fuller, better than theirs anyway. He let the kiss linger for a moment before pulling back slightly and mumbling,

"I'm glad,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry. Was thinking of putting a lemon in here, but it would just stretch the chapter too long. XD You can be sure of it, though, that there'll be one in the next chappy. :D Please R&R**

**And thank aznricebowl232 for this chapter - my new muse!**

** By the way..Does anybody else get this problem? When I upload documents, I usually save them onto Notepad and then upload them, because it doesn't work on Microsoft Word. But after uploading them, there's like...squares and funny little lines in it! Wth! It takes me like..an extra half hour to go and replace them with the correct punctuation. If you have any solutions, please message me with them! Thanks - will be greatly appreciated! **


	5. Author's Note

Oh Dear Lordy-Lord. 

I looked over my whole entire story, summary, and starting ideas..

And I realized I took the story into a WAYY different direction than I actually wanted..

Do you readers and wonderful reviewers think it's alright if I just.. re-write everything after the third chapter?

I really, really think I should, considering that the story I've posted now is too far off from what I originally wanted.

Personally, I think that if I re-write it, it'll be better.

But I need consent from my readers.

So.. yes? No?

Review with an answer. Please

Thanks.

-J.A.E.H.O


	6. Author's Note II

I will probably not update this story until June of 2008.  
I'm sorry for the long wait, but I have school to attend to.  
I'm graduating this year.  
Congrats to me.  
Ahahahah.  
Anywho.  
I promise to start writing and updating as soon as school is out.  
Maybe I'll even start on my spare weekends. Who knows?  
But just a heads up-  
Updates /will not/ be coming soon. Unless you consider 2-3 months soon.  
o.o;

Thank you for all the reviews.  
I hope to receive more. :D

-J.a.e.h.o.


End file.
